ADALBERN
by NeonKokugen
Summary: I didn't enjoy the ending of Eragon, so I decided to write this story. No this is not a re-write of how things should of been, I am continuing off where the real story stopped. I hope you agree with my hard work and enjoy.
1. Prophecy

Several cloaked figured stood around in a circler room. In the middle of them shined the only light source, that of a large orb. There faces were cloaked in darkness, hidden away even from one another. When they spoke it was like those of the elves, yet a deeper secret hidden within.

"Shur'tugal eitha?" The ancient language rolled off the man's tongue easily as if he has lived with it his entire life. A man across the room stirred seeming to be the question was directed at him.

"Yes sir, it seems he has left the port." The man was as firm as his master but his tongue questioned his words not sure of what he spoke. "Letta älfrinn! Orothrim er du seithr" The master seem to grow angry at what he was told. The man flinched and bowed in response.

"Do not fret my master. Lenna, has already been sent. She should be intercepting with the ship anytime now. He will be taken care of." The stood straight and turned and ran out of the room down a hallway. The master raised his head making it easier to see his face. But the shadow of his hood kept his entire face from being seen his bright bloody eyes shined brightly. His mouth parted showing rows of sharp predator teeth. "Eragon! Bjartskular!"

Eragon shot up right in his bed. Sweat covered his face and dampened his shirt. He felt Saphira touch his mind with concern but he pushed her back telling her it was just a dream. He felt his bed sway as they went over another wave. It hadn't been a day and he was already having bad dreams about the trip. Though his dream had been a strange one it wasn't the first one he had so he blew it off.

He stood up rubbing the back of his neck. Though he was glad to of had the time to rest the strange tied up beds made it easier to sway with the waves so it brought on a strange new sensation for Eragon, sea sickness. Apparently the Agaetí Blödhren didn't save him from such a thing.

His hand brushed against his pointed ear causing his arm to stiffen. His hand lingered longer then he attended. He long knew about his strange features so that was not the reason he felt the need to trace the out line of his ears, but for it reminded him of Arya. A frown crossed his face and an ache in his heart to return to what he considered home. But he shook his head, shaking off the feeling.

A loud crack similar to the sound of hundreds of trees snapping brought Eragon back to reality. The ringing in his ears drowned out all thought except for the horrific roar of Saphira yelling out to him. "_Little-One!_" He placed a hand on the side of his head trying to focus. He barley noticed Blödhgarm come rushing down the stairs. "Shadeslayer, there is something you may want to see." His hair seemed to shine more then normal until Eragon noticed it was slightly damp from the ocean spray. Blödhgarm wasn't like other elves for he had transformed his body into being covered in blue wolf like fur. That wasn't the only odd thing about him. His body seemed to let out a scent that only woman seem to be able to detect. It annoyed Eragon when he found it but when he found everybody was protected from it, he let it go unless he was to force someone to do something he knew they wouldn't want. "What is it?" Eragon sat up stretching his legs. "What was that terrible noise? Did apart of the ship break off?" Eragon frowned at the thought of the main mast breaking off. Though he figured with the power of the Eldunarí he could keep the ship going but all the way to Alalëa might be pushing it a little bit. Blödhgarm's face never changed, which was the life style Eragon had grown to be use to with many of the elves, including Arya.

At the thought of Arya, Eragon felt a pang in his heart, the same hole that developed before he left. A need he knew couldn't be filled without a certain person. "No, but that may still come to pass." He turned without explaining more and rushed up the steps, barley making any sound. Such is the way of the swift Elves.

He groaned when he felt Saphira pushing against his mind. "_Don't worry, I am coming up now._" He grabbed Brisingr strapping it to his waist.He stopped when his shirt revealed a piece of slate he had brought with him. Across the flat end there was a picture he had created with magic. His hand felt along the different images he remembered; each picture showing a different person from his past.

His hand instantly stopped on the picture of Arya. He looked away the familiar ache and need filling his heart. He only drew himself away when he felt Saphira's feelings of urgency flowing into him. _"Little-one, something wrong…_" He blinked in surprise. Whatever it was most be very bad to make even Saphira worry. "_I'm coming, Right now." _

He quickly turned moving quickly to the stares but he never made it. The boat suddenly jerked roughly turning on what most of been a huge wave. Eragon spun crashing into the wall of the boat. For a moment Eragon though the boat was going to completely flip over before it arched back down over the other side of the wave and leveled itself off. Eragon let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Stumbling but moving much faster now he rushed up the stares to the top deck. On the last step he almost ended up falling back down stares because of a sudden gust of wind. He gripped the railing pulling him up on deck.

Huge waves splashed up on deck nearly causing one Elf to be washed over deck but he instantly froze and floated back to safe ground by the use of magic. Eragon looked up at the sky. Instead of the normal blue he had gone to sleep with, he found himself staring into black clouds that darkened the farthest his eye could see.

"Where did this storm suddenly come from?" Eragon gripped the rails along the sides of the ship to keep from falling off the rocking ship. Earlier in the day he flew with Saphira and there had been no sign of a storm for miles, they shouldn't have been surprised like this.

A moment later Saphira came bursting out one of the huge waves landing on the ship. The wood underneath her feet creaked but didn't break. If it hadn't been Elven made it probably would had. "_This is no normal storm._" Eragon nodded in her direction. He agreed, there was no way such a huge storm could have been made out of thin air in just one day, but there its impossible to be man made, the energy that would be needed is immense.

He looked around seeing the Elves moving swiftly around to help fight the waves. Eragon was about to help them when his hawk like eyes spotted something in the far distance. A black blob bobbing up and down in the waves, how far away; Eragon couldn't tell. _I think I see a ship. Perhaps they need help._

Saphira raised her head to look in the direction of the ship. A let out smoke from her nose and turned to look at him. _That's not a ship, Eragon. It's a person. _Surprise crossed his face and he quickly ran to the front of the ship. Squinting his eyes he noticed the object was actually a lot closer then he first thought. It was way too small for a ship, even for a canoe, it was most defiantly a person.But not just a person floating around in the water, the person was walking. _That can't be possible. The energy required to walk across an ocean would be more then one person could handle._ _Could it be they have Eldunarí_? He reached his mind out in an attempt to figure out if this person was a threat. His mind suddenly bounces of a heavy iron wall. He hadn't a mind this powerful since Galbatorix.

The person was closer now and Eragon could make out a bit more about the person. Instantly he could tell it was a woman. Her slim features and the long silver hair peeking out of the corners of her hood gave away her gender. His heart quickened when he recognized the blackened cloak from his dream.

"Lenna?" Eragon repeated the name from his dream. As if in response the cloaked figure raised its head. The red eyes were all that Eragon could see. He placed his hand on Saphira's leg, the feelings of concern washing into her. By now the other Elves had stopped what they were doing and had spotted the woman as well.

Her hands slowly raised above her head. As if obeying her command, the water in front of her slowly raised higher and higher before forming a giant wave that seemed to be a hundred feet high. Eragon stumbled in shock at how powerful this person seemed to be.

The Elves were moving quickly now, shouted in the ancient language but the only thing Eragon noticed his spell do was to cause a little ripple across the huge wave as he roared closer and closer to them.

Eragon tapped into the energy of the Eldunarí and prepared to cast a spell that would block the wave but suddenly the roar stopped. The boat wasn't rocking anymore and even the wind was still. The wall of water in front of the boat has frozen in place.

Looking around the boat, the wave wasn't the only thing that had frozen in place. The entire ocean was still, waves that would have crashed onto the deck of the ship were frozen in place. _What…what's going on?_ He reached his mind out to Saphira but felt nothing. He looked at her confused and just now noticed she had also frozen. He gasped looking around the ship seeing the Elves frozen in the jobs they had been doing, some trying to cast spells to stop the wave but failing horrible, others trying to turn the ship.

Suddenly Eragon felt an over-whelming conscience flood into his mind, blowing apart his defenses like a flood against a dam. Several hundred voices spoke at once, so much information flooding into Eragon's mind he felt like he was about to go nuts. Then the voices slowly receded before speaking in the ancient language in unison.

"_Fear not, Eragon Shadeslayer. We are your friends. But we are dieing. There is not much time. You have faced much in your life but your ultimate fight has yet to come. The Grey One's mortal enemy has re-awakened. The Ravawk will destroy everything, all life will be enslaved. Re-build the dragon riders; re-build them in the place of origin; the place where all life has receded because of our mistake. But know this Shadelslayer, the door won't open unless the six are present; for six is one and one is six. Keep the ones you love close Eragon, and do not allow greed to corrupt your heart._" The voices receded from his mind and he let out a breath of relief as if he had been hold a heavy weight and finally let it go.

Suddenly all the noise started again. Blödhgarmwas shouting at him to use the Eldunarí to stop the wave. But Eragon remained still his mind confused at just what happened. His mind focused just in time to feel the immense pressure of the wave crash down on him. His sight blackened over and he felt the air in his lounges shot out and be replaced by water. Last thing he remember is watching as the boat sinks along with him as his mind blackens over because of lose of air.


	2. Arya's Prophecy

Arya wrapped a cloth around the dragon egg before tucking it away in her large bag. "You will be safe here." He strapped the bag into Fírnen's saddle making sure it was tight enough not to fall. The saddle was off Fírnen and lying on the ground after a short day of flying. It was only mid day but they decided to set up camp early.

She reached up clutching at her chest where she felt a ping of pain from her heart. Normally she would keep her emotions from floating to the surface, but on the edge of the Beor Mountains where there was no possible person around except Fírnen who could feel her emotions anyway, she felt her emotions coming on strong. Eragon had left and she probably wouldn't see him for many years. _"Right when I decided to give him a chance. Stupid, stupid boy."_

Fírnen let out a puff of smoke out of his nose. "_Stupid boy or perhaps, foolish girl?" _His mouth opened slightly showing his pointed teeth. His green scales almost blending into the high grass that was so common to this part of the Beor Mountains, but still clearly seen because of the shine in the light.

"_Don't start again Fírnen. You knew as well as I did that I needed to stay to take care of my people. And what if his emotions change? He is only human." _She picked up several sticks and threw them in a small pit she had dug out, them bouncing out because she threw them a bit hard.

"_Only Human" _He responded to her in a mocking tone. She turned glaring at him, which she only got his toothy grin in return. After watching Eragon disappear into the distance they took the eggs straight to Tronjheim where they gave one to Orik. She had been very reluctant to leave it behind in his care but after much argument decided it was in safe hands.

She piled the sticks up together. "Brisinger" The fire flashed green then slowly turned a normal color. She grabbed an old log and pulled it close to the fire sitting down. She stared into the flickering light her face as plan as it always been.

"_You miss him as much as I miss Saphira." _His pestering she had grown use to. She loved him but when it came down to things like this she wondered how Eragon handled it for so long.

"_Fírnen, please. My personal feelings most not get in the way of my duties." _She turned her head giving him a questioning look. _"I thought dragons don't mate for life?" _Her response was another puff of smoke which caused her to cough as she waved the smoke away from her face. "_Careful where you're blowing that."_

"_That doesn't mean we can't. We can act on our emotions to be with the one we are fond of. Unlike a certain elf girl."_ Arya reached up gently pushed back her hair so it wasn't past her shoulder.

Arya suddenly felt a loud ringing in her hair and put up her blocks in her mind, even blocking out Firnen. She looked around as if she would suddenly see a wizard jumping out to attack her but all she found was Firnen giving her a questioning look as to why she blocked him out. If there had been a enemy around Firnen would at least been able to smell him from a mile away and would of told her.

A loud screech filled her mind causing her to fall to her knees clutching her head. The screeching suddenly stopped but were replaced with images that flooded in and out of her mind. She saw the ship that Eragon had left on sinking below huge waves. She reached out her hand as if she could touch the ship but the image suddenly changed. Eragon slowly floated down from the trees above, bubbles of air escaping between his lips.

Her hands instinctively reached out but the moment he touched her arms he disappeared. She felt a great force break past the barriers in her mind. Several voices spoke, some even arguing with themselves.

"_She is the one." _The woman's voice was elegant like a harp and even Arya had to admit a elf would have a tough time matching the beauty in the voice_. _It took Arya a moment to notice she was speaking in the Ancient Language. _"Yes this is the girl. This memory proves it." _She felt one of her memories pulled to the surface. Images of her being with Eragon flashed before her eyes. She gripped her teeth and pushed with all her might against the combined consciousness but it was about as effortless as pushing against a castle wall.

"_Who are you? Get out of my mind at once!" _She demanded but she knew she was at the whims of these people, whoever they were. The voices seem to forge into one as they spoke in unison.

"_Calm yourself, she who is lord of the Fair Folk. We are no enemy of yours." _Her eyes opened in surprise as they spoke in the ancient language so there was no possible way they were lying. "_Are you the ones who sent me the images just now_?"

The voices whispered among themselves before answering her. _"We did not. Those images are from your connection with that boy. His current...situation caused you to see those images. What we came here for is the connection itself. Arya Shadeslayer you-" _Unlike herself she interrupted them.

"_What do you mean connection? Is Eragon in danger? Where can I find him?" _She felt a wave annoyance flow from them which caused her to calm her thoughts instantly.

"_Allow us to finish, Shadeslayer_. _We have come to tell you that your connection with Eragon is the only thing that will save him and the dragons still slumbering inside there eggs. Help him find the key, the elves hold this key. Without it, he will not solve where the rebuilding of the riders shall begin. As Queen of the Dragon Riders, this is your duty. Eragon waits at Ilirea"_

"_Queen of the Dragon Riders_?" Confusion along with a hint of annoyance came along with her thoughts. Her only response was some amusement and feeling of urgency on the task they had given to her. She felt the minds pull away and she tried to fallow them to try and find there location but found them drawing away mile after mile and she could not fallow any further.

She spun around kicking dirt into the fire to make it go out. Fírnen opened his eyes and giving her a questioning look. He had been resting this whole time and hadn't noticed any of the events that just happened. "_What are you doing?"_

"_We got to go help Eragon."_ She picked up his saddle and began strapping it onto his back when he let out a rumble in his chest. "_You know I was only kidding when I said you should change your mind. I didn't think you would this quick. You most REALLY like this kid." _

Her fingers stumbled over the strap and she felt her cheeks become warm. She forced her emotions down; she couldn't let her emotions get better then her duties. "_That's not it, I will explain on the way." _

Once completely packed again they took off in the direction of Ilirea, straight into the desert beyond. She grabbed a rag wrapping it around her lower face to block from the sand. As they flew she explained the events that happened up till then.

"_It could be a trap." _He announced to her but she shook her head_. "That's impossible; they spoke in the Ancient Language. They couldn't have lied and they said they weren't the enemy. We have to go there as fast as possible; we can't stop until we make it there." _

She looked up over Fírnen as she felt a strange feeling as she stared off into the distance of the desert. The only thing for miles was the peaks of the mountains the signaled the center of the vast dead land. "_Is something wrong?"_

She tore her gaze away from staring at the mountains and decided to examine one of Fírnen's scales instead. "_No, it's nothing. I just thought…I felt something but it turned out to be nothing." _


	3. The Return

Eragon first felt the pain. Not a strong pain but the aches of his muscles obviously from the thrashing of the waves. _Is this the void?_ He thought to himself, but he knew it couldn't be. If it was obviously there wouldn't be pain. His ears twitched as he caught the sound of a fire far away. Mixed in the sound of the ocean. Smelling around the smell of the camp fire and ocean was evident but also was the forest he most of been in. The pine scent ment he most of been far north were many of the pines grew, but how did he get this far north?

His memories slowly started faded back to him. From the trip on the boat to when the wave crashed into the ship. _Who was she? And what were those voices._ He felt a strong mental force push against his and quickly reconized it was Saphira's.

_Little one, are you alright? _Her urgency almost brought a chuckle to Eragon, she always cared so much. _Yes Saphira, but where are we? How did we get here?_

_We are far north, farther north then ever before. The wave most of sent us here. You most see who saved us. _The amusement in her voice broguht curiosity to Eragon. _Who? _He can hear her chuckle in her mind. _You will have to see little one. _

Eragon let out a heavy sigh. For the first time he forced his eyes open finding the salt water from the ocean has crusted over his eye lids giving him a tough time. Once open he covered his eyes to block out the bright sun. They weren't near the ocean even though he could hear the crash of the waves threw the trees not to far away. He had been right, they were surronded by pine trees and the chill in the air deffently gave the appression they were far north, farther north then seen on a regular map made by the elves or dwarves.

It was then that Eragon noticed there was traces of snow on the ground. _This early in the season? _His fingers reached out to touch a patch of the white cloud when a familliar voice made him jerk.

"Seems farther north you go the colder it gets, no matter the season." The voice was so familliar it caused Eragon to quickly look up to see Murtagh walking towards him, a line of five or six fish resting over his shoulder. Eragon's first reaction was shock then joy at seeing his old half-brother. He jumped up running to Murtagh's side grabing his arm in a strong shake.

"Here I thought I wouldn't see you for several hundred years" Eragon spoke loudly with much joy. "And I as well, Eragon. What has it been, a month? What brought you so far north after such a trecherious storm as that."

"As joyful as it is to see you my brother, I did not mean to come here. There is a serious issue we most discuss" Murtagh's face grew serious before nodding. Eragon took the next several minutes explaining what happened, once finished Murtagh remained silent as he processed all the information.

"'The Grey One's mortal enemy has re-awakened?' It most be speaking of the Grey Folk." He seemed in deep thought as he thought over the prophecy told to Eragon. "During my time with Galbatorix, never did I hear him mention anything about the Grey Folk and only in a few papers were they even mentioned. Nothing about a mortal enemy, let alone anything about 'Ravawk'. Maybe its fake, Eragon."

"Perhaps, but the power let out by the person who attacked us was not. The power given off by whoever it was, was stronger then any human or elf." Eragon looked away finally noticing Thorn through a pair of trees. He most of just recently shown up because his bright red scales stuck out much more then Saphira's which was located not to far away from Thorn's location.

"Why didn't you use the 'word' then?" Murtagh said with curiosity. "Perhaps you are right, but it happened so fast I didn't even think. Next time I will be prepaired." Eragon sighed as the feeling of failure waved over him. Then his eyes opened wide as he relized something. "Wait, what happened to the elfes? Blödhgarm?"

Murtagh shook his head before finally laying the fish next to the fire. "You and Saphira were the only ones who I found washed up on shore." Eragon reached out with his mind hoping to find the elfs but the only welcoming minds were those of the dragon's and Murtagh's. Then he touched the minds of the Eldunarí floating still near by.

"_Are you guys alright?_" A mix of amusement, confusion and anoyance spread out from the Eldunaris. "_Oh look, the child remembers we exist._" Eragon rolled his eyes at the dragon's attitude. "_Yes anyway, why didn't you help the elves? Or me at that matter_" He heared in his head what seemed like whispers between several of them before they answered. "_The moment the being appeared we felt our energy drained. We were even un-able to contact you until just recently but we remained paitent while you rested." _

"_Do you have any idea's what the voice in my head was saying?" _The whispers spoke to one again before answering. "_We have been pushing to convence some of the elders to speak about what they know of the Grey Folk. Once we get information we will inform you._" Eragon nodded acknowledging before looking to Murtagh again.

"With that dazzed look on your face for the past couple minutes I am guessing you spoke with the Eldunari?" Eragon nodded a responce. "And it seems they don't know anything either?"

"There trying to get the elders to speak what they know but it may take them awhile, because there so old they fallen into a dream like state. About the elfes, when we encountered the enemy seems there energy was immediatly drained." Murtagh placed the fish on sticks, then leaned them over the fire for a slow cook.

"Able to drain there energy? Not even Galbatorix was capable of such a thing. It took him months just to take control of a single one. This new 'threat' might be worser then even that of Galbatorix. Without the help of the Eldunari, we will have to rely souly on the 'word'" Eragon looked over at Murtagh.

"How about coming back with me?" Eragon knew it was rash to ask sense his whole reason for leaving was to further understand himself and embrass his actions against the rebellion. Murtagh stood up leaving the fire a couple steps behind.

"You know my reasons for leaving, Eragon. I can't face everyone again, not after what I did." Mutragh's expression grew stressful and full of anger.

"That is not you anymore. There is no way I can fight this threat alone. All the dragon riders will be needed" Murtagh remained silent seeming to ignore Eragon's words. Eragon stood up walking up behind Murtagh before placing a hand on his shoulder. "And Nasuada wants you to come back, you and I both know that."

"You just had to bring her up didn't you?" Murtagh said without turning around. Eragon at first thought Murtagh was going to spin around and punch him in the face but was instead welcomed by a big smile. "I was hoping for a good excuse to go back, who would of thought doomsday would be the reason? Alright let's go." Eragon returned his smile and slaped him on the back.

"The dragon riders will return after all."


	4. The Reunion

Arya leaned closer to Fírnen's saddle in hopes to keep warm. She had used a blanket from her saddle to wrap herself in but it did not work well against the below freezing degree weather so high in the sky. She breathed out, the water particles in her breath freezing immediately to form a cloud of mist before evaporating in the wind. The night sky was mostly empty of clouds giving the perfect view of the stars above. They had been flying for almost a week now stopping only on occasion because of loss of energy. Arya has even gone so far as to use magic to manipulate the wind around them to move fast but she would quickly lose energy and would require rest.

Fírnen let out a loud growl to complain about his aching wings. She smiled at his response; she was still getting use to his complaining and attitude, but she still loved him. Love, a word she could not help but think about a lot on this trip to save Eragon. She was told Ilirea was the place to find Eragon. "I most think of my duty." She would repeatedly say to herself but as her heart began to ache she resigned herself to stare at Firnen's scales on his neck. She had always loved looking at its beauty. She could only describe them as similar to looking like morning dew on moss at the first glance of twilight.

He groaned again which brought her back to reality. She reached out from under the blanket to rub gently the side of his neck which seemed to calm him. "Do not worry, we are almost there." Looking over the top of his head she could indeed start seeing glimpses of light which showed Illiea was just on the horizon. "_I'm almost there Eragon, just hold on._"

Before she crossed the first wall she could hear the ringing of bells that were meant to wake up the sleeping guards to possible attack. "_Careful Firnen, they may shot arrows if they do not recognize us._" He snorted causing a bit of smoke to come out of his nose. She started coughing when she accidently breathed it in. "_Hey! What was that for?_"He snorted again but no smoke came out. "_I can handle tiny flying sticks._"

She rolled her eyes at his response and decided to hang onto the saddle if they had to do some maneuvers to dodge the arrows but none ever came. Though the bell continued to ring from different parts of the city and lights lit up from several of the houses, nobody shot anything at them. They circled the city a couple times before hovering over the compound of the palace. As they floated towards the ground she could see servants scurrying in random directions response to a dragon suddenly appearing in the night sky. Among the servants was a dark figure heading in the direction they were landing. With the figure were several guards of different sizes running directly behind it, which mean it could only be one person.

Once Firnen landed on the ground, Arya did not waste time jumping off the saddle. The several figures turned out to be seven, the skinniest and frailest a dark skinned women, much to dark to be tanned. Among her were six guards of various shapes and sides. Two dwarves, two humans and two very bulky gray skinned, human like beings that could only be Urgals.

Arya moved swiftly, a trait that seems to come well to most Elves, and bowed gracefully to them. "Queen Nasuada, it is a pleasure to see you again." She slowly straightened back up, noticing Nasuada eyeing her in what seemed in a grumpy mood, humans were always so strange.

"I would love to say the same to you Arya, but it being so late at night-" She was interrupted by a human guard before she was allowed to finish. "Actually Lady Nightstalker, according to the time it would be early morning...because..." His voice drifted off after he noticed Nasuada glaring at him. "Like I was saying, I was asleep when I was notified you were arriving, it would of been better if you had sent a message ahead of you so we could of...prepared."

Arya's quick eyes looked Nasuada over for the first time. Her ruffled hair and half-done make-up gave evident she was quickly pulled from her bed to make for at least a half-decent presentation. "I am sorry Lady Nasuada for such a late arrival but I have been traveling for long time, I must speak to Eragon Shadeslayer."

A wave of confusion crossed Nasuada's face but she did not respond to Arya's request for several seconds. When she finally responded it was first quiet before speaking up. "What do you speak up Arya? You know as well as I that Eragon left for Alalëa."

She felt her heart skip a beat; grabbing her chest out of shock at the sudden and powerful feeling. "_What is this feeling?_ _This just means it was all a lie, maybe a trap so why do I feel so...disappointed?_" Had she really been hoping Eragon was in danger? No, she was disappointed because she still was not going to see him. She felt her legs give away from underneath her; before she could stop herself she fell to her knees. "_I told you this whole thing were pointless._" Arya pushed Fírnen's words out of her mind as she felt sadness creep into her heart. "_I most take better control of myself._"

An arm touched her shoulder, flinching she looked up into the brown eyes of a concerned Nasuada. "Are you alright Arya? Shall I call for a healer?" Arya slowly shook her head before forcing herself to stand.

"I will be fine, Lady Nasuada. I and Firnen have been traveling for quite a while without much rest. If you could allow me a room to stay and a place for Firnen I would very much appreciate it." Nasuada gave her a questioning look before nodding. "Of course, but after you have rested you most tell me what is going on."

After Arya removed her things from the saddle, she left Firnen with some very frightened servants. Usually she would not leave him alone but the palace was not adequately built for dragons yet. As the servant lead her to her appointed room Arya looked over the newly built palace. Much had changed from the time she and Eragon fought Galbatorix, she actually would say it was a completely different building if she had not known better.

Drapes covering the walls were colored in the new Empire's colors and the symbol on some was striking similar to the Varden's white dragon holding a rose. "Here is your room, Shadeslayer." The name caught her off guard, which was very evident on her face as she looked in shock at the servant. The servant gave her a questioning look before Arya took control of herself and nodded. "Thank you very much."

Moving quickly, she left the servant behind in the hallway and slipped past the door into the room shutting the door in the confused servant's face. "_I thought she meant Eragon for a moment. I am losing my mind._" She took in a deep breath before letting go with a heavy exhale. Reaching up she touched just below her eyes noticing only the slightest diminish in her perfect skin because of lack of sleep. Of course Nasuada would not of notice because it was so slight but an elf would notice right away.

As she walked passed a chair she draped her belongings over the arm. Sitting on the bed she could not help but place the tips of her fingers against the center of her elves. None of her training, none of her education prepared her for such tempestuous feelings. A silent chuckle escaped her lips. "How did he catch my heart in the first place? Such a...irrational boy." She fell backwards laying on the bed. "Very well. Eragon is gone, I will move on. That is my decision. I probably won't even see him for a hundred years anyway."

She stripped off her outerwear to reveal a two piece under garment. Letting her hair free of its pony tail she finally felt herself relaxing. Just to be safe she grabbed one of her knives slipping it under the pillows. She fell into a deep slumber the moment her head touched the soft pillow. But her sleep was short lived.

The silent creek of the door brought her back to consciousness. The footsteps of an intruder made her realize the threat. Pretending to still be asleep, her hand moved slowly under the pillow to grab the hilt of the knife. When she felt the assassin was at the edge of the bed she jumped surprising the person. The man gasped almost falling back. Before he could get away Arya grabbed him, using her superior flexibility to force him down on his back. She pinned him in such a way her weight kept him down and the knife ended against his neck. "Who sent you assassin?"

"Wait! Wait! It's me Arya, Eragon." Eragon stared up at Arya's green eyes, her face only inches from his. Her eyes widened before slowly narrowing into a more anger filled look. "Arya?" Eragon's voice was full of a pitch of confusion and concern. He continued to stare at her before the moon light shined off the blade that was no longer at his neck but coming down at his face. He let out a yip of surprise grabbing her hand and just in time re-directing her attack into the pillow next to him.

"Arya I said it is I! Eragon!" Eragon held her by the wrist but knew if she wanted to she could over power him at any time. Her long hair blocked her eyes so he was un-sure of her next move until she tilted her head in a way he noticed the killer intent. "Oh dear gods."

He jumped tilted his body causing her to fall over giving him just enough time to run to the door. Just as his fingers gripped the knob he heard the spin of an object through the air heading towards his head fast. He flinched thinking he was about to feel the cold metal entering his skin but instead was welcomed by the sound of a loud thud as the knife embedded in the door frame only inches from his location. Looking back at her, he watched as she pulled two large knives from her belongings.

-Two Hours Later-

Nasuada sat at the head of a beautiful oak dining table, sitting in front of her three other people. Her face contorted in a strange mix of rage and exhaustion. "Does anybody mind explaining to me, why, in the same night, I have to be woken up twice? First to an un-invited guest and second to the screams of bloody damn murder?"

Eragon turned looking past Murtagh who had a look of contempt to the fact he had to sit between the bickering couple. "Arya, I do not understand why you tried to kill me. What did I do wrong?" Arya had her eyes closed with a look of calm across her face.

"I do not understand what you mean Eragon? I thought you were an intruder so I decided to kill you." Her voice was as calm and collected as she looked. Eragon's face grew more shocked. "But I told you who I was? I said 'It's me Eragon!'"

"That is exactly what an assassin would have said." Arya turned her head so she was looking in the opposite direction as him. Eragon only continued to stare at her with confusion. Murtagh took a deep breath before loudly sighing. "It is so good to be back."

After Nasuada finally brought the three under her control, she finally got Eragon and Murtagh to tell their side of the story. Once they were done telling their story she leaned back in deep thought. Arya turned to look at Eragon for the first time since sitting at the table. "You spoke to them as well?"

Every head in the room to turned to her. "They are the reason why I came to Ilirea with no notice. They told me Eragon was in danger and that I would find him here. They also told me Eragon would find the key with the elves, without it he won't be able to know where to start re-building the dragon riders."

"Interesting, did they say anything else?" Nasuada said. Arya felt her cheeks turn a bit warm before shaking her head. "So they contacted both Eragon and Arya on the same day but several hundred leagues away from one another. That would take a lot of strength."

"Perhaps it is more Eldunaris, some that were looked over during Galbatorix's rule?" Murtagh looked at them seeing the response to his idea. It was silent in the room as people thought over the idea. "I doubt that would be the case, all of the Eldunaris are accounted for. If there was any more they would have tried to contact the others and that had not happened." Eragon sighed after his words frustrated him.

"Perhaps it is the Grey Folk themselves who are sending this message." Everybody looked at Nasuada. "But it is not important right now who sent the message but the message they sent. It is a warning of a powerful enemy approaching called the Ravawk. The re-built dragon riders will be needed in this fight if we hope to defeat them. Eragon, I order you to post-pone your trip to Alalëa to follow the leads these unknown people sent you." Nasuada stood up from the table, turning away from them directing herself toward the door.

"But Lady Nasuada, where are we to go then?" Said a confused Eragon. Nasuada stopped before turning her head slightly to look back at him. "Is it not obvious? To the elves of course." They gave her a confused expression which caused her to sigh.

"The message sent to Arya was 'the key is with the elves and Eragon's was to 'find the place of origin'. Whatever that place is, more than likely the elves would know it would they not Arya?" Nasuada turned her head in her direction. Arya gave a slight nod, so small it was barely noticeable.

"There is one Elf that may know the location of what you speak." Arya spoke silently but clearly for everybody to hear. "He was my former teacher, if anybody knows about this, he will."

"Very well, then it is decided. You three will go to this master and learned of where to go from here. Now if you excuse me, I wish to return to my chambers." A servant held the door open as she passed. Murtagh jumped up running towards the door in which Nasuada had just departed through. "Sorry guys, I hope you do not mind but I wish to speak to her."

Once the door behind him was closed, Eragon and Arya were left alone. They sat there in silence what seemed to be minutes before Eragon spoke up. "You have dark circles around your eyes. Is that from traveling here so fast?" She looked at him with a look of surprise. "_When did he notice?_" She thought to herself.

"It is nothing of concern." She rested her hands in her lap. "If we are to travel so far tomorrow, I will have to rest. So I will resign myself to my room." She slid her chair back before standing up. She worked hard to keep her eyes from making contact with his as she made her way to the door. She froze in place when he heard him say her name.

"Arya." His voice was gently, yet strong like it always was when they were alone; it always caused a shiver to go down her back. She nodded as acknowledging him. "Sleep well." She did not respond to him as Eragon had expected but instead continued walking until out of the door. Eragon stared in shock after it had closed, before slowly looking down feeling the same as he had the first time she rejected him.

"And to you as well Eragon." Her voice made his head shot up, just in time to see Arya's black hair disappear behind the door. Arya moved quickly making it back to her room avoiding every servant as she went. Collapsing on the bed, she buried her head in the pillow. She let out a loud scream but it was muffled by the pillows. Once she was out of breath she rolled over so she was on her back and let out a heavy sigh. "I am an elf, I am supposed to be in control of my emotions but this is just ridiculous." She stared up at the dark ceiling with a look of great annoyance. "And how dare he show up in my bed right after I was committed to getting over him? He ruined everything. Stupid, stupid boy."

**-**Somewhere inAlagaësia-

The room was dark except for a strange glowing light in the center. The light flickered and pitched similar to that of a candle but no flame could be seen from the inside of the strange globe. The round room was silent except for the silent pitches of noises that seem to emanate from the same glowing orb. The room was not very large, there were no windows and it was oddly shaped in a circle. There was only one entrance leading into the room, the hallway much too dark to see what lay beyond.

A small figured silently crept toward the orb in the center. The figure was dressed in a black cloak, and a hood hid its face. Its size revealing it could only be a child. It looked around before slowly approaching the orb reaching out its hands to touch. "Do not touch it." The child gasped loudly turning to see a larger figure dressed the same standing in the door way.

"Ma…master?" The child stuttered out of nervousness. The man took steps toward the child reaching out his hand. The child flinched thinking it was to be hit but instead the hand ended on top of the hood resting on the child's head. "You are curious about Arya, are you not?" The child quickly nodded almost causing the hood to fall off. "Very well."

The man stepped past the child to next to the orb. Reaching out he hovered his hand just above until the light in the orb parted to reveal an image of Arya lying in her bed. The child let out a cheer of delight leaning in close to see her. The child's delight slowly died away as it continued to observe Arya. Turning its head looked at the older man. "Why does…she seem so…sad?"

"She is having problems with love." The child tilted its head with curiosity. "Love?" The child's question caused a silent chuckle to escape the Master.

"Yes love. Something you will learn about when you grow up." The Master placed a hand on his chin as he continued to observe the orb. "It seems the connection is causing a few human traits to flow into her. Nothing she will not get over in time."

"Connection?" Once again the question caused the Master to let out a silent chuckle. He turned his head just enough to look down at the child. The light from the orb flickered across the bottom half of the Master's face which was not covered by the hood. His mouth was perched in a gentle smile which revealed his bright white teeth, two of which were pointed like sharp knives able to piece through the toughest of skin. "Another thing you will learn when you grow up."


End file.
